


You're Still Alive?!?!

by Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: if i write it, may have a sad nightmare version, what if Mike fell asleep on the job?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse/pseuds/Brownie_Bear_Apocalypse
Summary: What happens when Mike falls a sleep on the nightshift? Swear Warning





	You're Still Alive?!?!

Soft snores and mumbling was not often heard at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria, but today they were. 1:30 in the morning was when they started and a small group of 4 animatronics surrounded the sleeping night guard. Chica leaned down to get a closer look at the night guard's sleeping face.

“Nooo! Leave my beer alone Sofa! You’re such a couch potato!” Mike mumbled, reaching his hand out and gentle slapping Chica in the face. As she stepped back rubbing her beek with mock hurt clear on her face, a fifth animatronic appeared slouched up against the back wall of the security office.

“No. Sofa I will not come out of the closet. Fine then, if I must. I’m… Beer-sexual. It’s like bisexual except with beer. Oh you mean actually come out of the closet that I’m hiding in? No."

“Did he just say what I think he just said?” Was the golden coloured bear’s reaction and since no one had noticed he was there several (silent) shrieks took place as the other animatronics in the room silently freak out. Except Freddy since nothing phased him. Ever. He's just so leaderish like that. (But what you don't know is that he is just generally confused and he wants them all to shut up either or pet him. [Cause he's secretly a softy] Or both.)

“Yarr, he did. If I didn't hear it wit' me own ears I wouldn't think it to be true.” Foxy answered, after everyone got over the shock of Goldie appearing out of nowhere like he does.

“You know; we’re never going to use to that.” Bonnie yelped, stubbing his toe on the chair, knocking it over. Mike fell out of the chair with a thud, making a very embarrassing squeak when he hit his head and woke up.

“Well, I’m dead.” Was the very calm sentence that came out of his mouth once he saw the laughing animatronics.

“No, ye've given me a jolly hoot and hollar. Haven't done that in years. Th' others, I ain't shout fer them.” Foxy laughed out, clutching his furry side. Mike wasn’t wake enough to deal with this. He didn’t care if got fired.

“Fuck this shit! I’m out!” He walked out, passed the animatronics that were laughing so hard them where sparking and out the front door where he walked home in the moon light. But realizing he did care if he got fired he walked right back in and went back a sleep against the desk. Loud shout rang through the pizzeria that morning when the day workers found him. Sighing about how they would have to dispose of another body, they grabbed Mike’s wrist to drag him away. But, a loud fart stopped them in their tracks.

“OMFG YOU’E STILL ALIVE!?!?”

Mike later got fired for ‘tampering with the animatronics and foul odour’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As I said in the tags, there may be a sad version coming that's filled with angst. But that's only if I write it. Probably won't though. Brownie Bear out!


End file.
